


Peace of Mind

by biifurcatedCoder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biifurcatedCoder/pseuds/biifurcatedCoder
Summary: POV pale solkat ficlet I wrote up for the Lovely Black-Quadrant (Lactoria)( super short, I am mostly posting it here in case my blog is wiped by tumblr, so I don't lose it )





	Peace of Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lactoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lactoria/gifts).



He is a dope.

He spends to much time focusing on everyone else and trying to do things for them in his own convoluted way to the point that he comes off as almost unintentionally mean. But you know him well enough by now to know that it is his way of showing he cares for you.

He’s so loud, and so burly, this thick sack of bricks, part muscle, part chub, entirely teeth and claws, fanged snarls and growls when he types, and yet somehow remarkably softspoken face to face. His horns or that round nose arent the only parts of him that can be blunt yet cute at the same time.

He cares. Too much, but its endearing.

You’re so damn pale for this ballistic trainwreck of self doubt and aggressive concern for others.

xx

He is a prick.

He’s a bit of a snot, sassy and snarky, far too good at what he does, though you know by now he got so good by burying himself in his projects to drown out the voices.

You almost respect that, though you’d never tell him that to his smug face because then you’d never hear the end of it. He doesn’t seem to know how to let go, or when to back down, leading him to be too good, too close, too abrasive, and prone to getting hurt because of it. It makes your pusher ache a bit, this lanky little coder so buried in what he does that he often forgets his own needs.

You don’t know how he’d survive without you making sure to remind him to eat, drink, wash himself, change out of that week old outfit, and sleep for damn once like a normal troll.

You’re glad you’re the one to do it though. You’re so damn pale for this dumb, brilliant self destructive toothpick of a troll.

And for once, You can both take some much needed peace in knowing the sentiment is mutual.


End file.
